


want you baby, want you baby

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Burlesque Equivalent Performances, Cage Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Hint of Found Family Trope, M/M, Multi, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, this is the softest and most domestic stripper fic you will ever read in your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: These are the days that remind them the most that they’re a family. There’s a level of comradery to lying on the floor of your strip club’s stage, out of breath and sweaty next to the rest of your dancers. For as hard as Renjun works there’s a level of relaxation to just being with the people he trusts most. All of them are there to hype each other up, to do their best, and work hard together and it really does take a small army to get this show on the road. They’re close because they do this, again and again, night after night, making this club what it is.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	want you baby, want you baby

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by... a lot of things. a tweet one of my moots on twitter made. a fic i read a long time ago. my interest in pole dancing (seriously, the shit these people can do with their bodies, fucking wild). i haven't written a stripper au in a while but this was a lot of fun and it's also a new ship for me! i saw johnren and i saw johnkun and i said let's put them together so... here we are.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this absolute trash disaster, i know i did
> 
> *mildly beta'd

The minutes between the main stage performances were always the best parts of the night, when Kun could turn on his mix and let it run. He liked getting ready for a main stage performance, the anticipation of the crowd’s reaction as he set up the track and helped queue up the lights. He was used to the way the crowd would murmur in excitement for who was about to take the stage. But he liked the feeling of the music flowing through him, looking down at the floor from his perch in the DJ booth, where he could see the entire club floor. From the wall by the entrance, the bar running down the length of it to the tables nearby, the booths along the edges and down the short stairs into the sunken area by the main stage and catwalk. 

He’s startled out of his reverie of watching Sicheng practically climbing the side of his cage when a drink lands on the table next to him, louder than it should. He looks over to see Johnny right in his space, lifting his hand from the tumbler he’s left on Kun’s table to suck whiskey sour off his fingertips. 

“If you spill anything on my set up you’re a dead man,” Kun threatens, pushing his headphones off his head to let them rest around his neck. Johnny just grins at him, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“I thought you could use a drink, up here all by yourself,” Johnny tells him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Kun lets him get in close, resting his chin on Kun’s shoulder while Kun plays with the dials on his setup, Johnny’s clasped hands resting on Kun’s hip. They still have quite a while until another main stage performance, Jaemin had to call out tonight so they’re looking at two hours of dead air unless they can scrape together another performance in that time. 

“Don’t you have something to be doing?” Kun asks as he slides the songs together. Johnny’s latched himself onto his right side, making it hard to use his arm. He loves his boyfriend to the moon and back but Johnny is flushed high in his cheeks and it’s not the blush Renjun forced upon him before he left for work this evening. He’s clearly been taking shots with Jaehyun and Donghyuck tonight and Kun turns to lift his free hand, brushing his thumb over Johnny’s cheekbone. 

“Taeyong’s monopolizing all the guests,” he mumbles his complaint into Kun’s shoulder. Well, kind of his shoulder. He’s too tall to properly bury his face in Kun’s shoulder so it’s hidden where his neck meets his shoulder and his lips are brushing Kun’s skin. They’re sticky with lip gloss and Kun has been thinking about scraping the pretty pink sheen off of them since they left the house tonight. 

Kun isn’t certain Renjun’s quest in life isn’t to make sure he wants both of his boyfriends at every hour on the hour given the way he always makes Johnny’s lips look especially plump when he does his makeup. Renjun doesn’t need makeup to make Kun want him because he does a just fine job of doing it himself when he’s around. 

“He’s going to get swamped when we announce the next performer, get down there,” Kun scolds him gently and Johnny unfolds himself from around him to meet his eyes. Kun thumbs the corner of Johnny’s eye, knows the tip of his thumb is going to come away smeared in eyeshadow and eyeliner but he doesn’t mind. Johnny’s wearing brown and gold tonight and it makes his eyes look especially honey colored and shiny. 

“Fine,” Johnny huffs. Kun’s hand slides down his face to pull him in by his chin, pressing their lips together. Kun indulges in his desires for just a second, drags his tongue along Johnny’s cupid’s bow to taste the synthetic non descript berry flavor on his lips. When he pulls away Johnny’s eyes are dilated and Kun touches the pad of thumb to the middle of Johnny’s lower lip so gently.

“Play something for me,” Johnny whispers and Kun grins. 

“I will. Go back to work,” Kun tells him and Johnny disentangles himself from around his boyfriend to do just that, pressing a sticky, glossy kiss to Kun’s cheek before he does so. Kun watches him go from the corner of his eye, the way his hips sway and how nicely his black ripped jeans are clinging to his thick thighs and round ass. He brings his drink to his lips as the song trails off and queues up the next one. 

Joker by Dalshabet is a delightfully upbeat track and he spins a remix into it, making it thicker, heavier and the dancers on the floor transition effortlessly to sway their hips to the music. Kun’s eyes trail the floor as he sips his drink, notices the way Donghyuck lifts himself entirely off the floor on his pole, the sassy sway of Yerim’s hips as she puts on a show for the men in front of her stage. His gaze slides over to the bar and Johnny looks up at him as he lowers the portion of the bar that acts as a door and meets his eyes. 

Kun smirks down at him, raises his glass in a pointed manner while Johnny’s lips split into a grin, shaking his head as he goes back to work, sliding between Yuta and back of the bar to get back to his station, a little shake in his shoulder to the rhythm of the music. 

It’s only about fifteen minutes later when Yangyang jumps the catwalk from the lights to get to Kun’s side. Kun leaves him in charge of his music, tells him not to bother with any of the dials, the music should run on it’s own and Yangyang gives him a mock salute before Kun is headed down the back stairs to get to the break room and finally take his damn meal. 

His tumbler lands in the bin they keep by the door and he pushes his way into the back. Joy and Wendy are half dressed and giggling over their phones as he walks through the dressing area. Jeno is lounging in the breakroom, arm thrown over the back of his chair with his phone held aloft with the opposite hand. His feet are in Jaehyun’s lap where Jaehyun is lying on the chaise lounge, arm thrown over his face. This is Jaehyun’s fourth night in a row and the man’s probably exhausted so Kun spares him a gentle pet, runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s peachy pink hair before going on his way to rummage through the refrigerator for his lunch box. 

“Hey, Kun ge,” Jaehyun grumbles and Kun glances over. Jaehyun has not moved in the slightest. 

“Hey, Jae,” Kun replies. “How many drinks have you had tonight?” 

“Three,” he answers. “I’m at least two out from drunk and Jeno keeps feeding me water.” He lowers his arm as Kun finally tugs his lunch from the depths of the refrigerator, crossing the small sitting room to throw the tupperware in the microwave.

It’s a Friday so the club is hectic and Kun hasn’t seen hide nor hair of Irene or Seulgi. They’re short a stage performance so Kun figures they’re probably scrambling for a filler. It’s too important a night of the week for them to have so much dead air but as much as Kun loves this job he’s just the DJ. He’s not in charge of the talent so he leans against the counter and shovels kimchi fried rice in his mouth as quickly as he can in his thirty minutes of freedom before he has to start spinning tracks again. 

“Renjunnie!” Someone shouts from the walkway and Kun’s head snaps in that direction of its own accord. Jeno lifts his feet from Jaehyun’s lap as Jaehyun sits up, eyes finally opening as he looks at the door. The door is constantly propped open (they work in a strip club, what is privacy) but there’s a flurry of activity out there and none of them can actually see him. 

“I didn’t know Junnie was working tonight,” Jeno says, looking over at Kun. 

“He’s not,” Kun says, setting his bowl and chopsticks aside. 

He leaves them there, half eaten, and walks back out the door to find his wayward boyfriend. Renjun isn’t scheduled tonight, he’s worked the past three nights in a row and he seemed very ready to finally have a night off, and a Friday especially. It’s rare that the place isn’t packed to bursting with almost every single staff member on the weekends but it happens on occasion and Seulgi had told Renjun to even have a good night off the night before. 

But Kun makes his way through the crowd and Renjun is shoving his work bag in a locker, face already dolled up with a base. He’s not finished it yet, chances are he was on a rush to get out of the house so there’s not much more than a fine coat of foundation on his face. He’s wearing his comfy jeans and one of Kun’s oversized baseball tees, swamping his figure cutely. Kun walks up to him as he’s trying to wedge his bag into his locker. 

“Let me help,” Kun says and Renjun steps back as Kun manages to shove the backpack into the too small locker. Renjun gives him a soft smile when Kun is done and Kun crosses his arms over his chest with a sigh. “What’re you doing here?” He asks but he shifts out of Renjun’s way to let him rummage through his bag to pull his essentials out. 

“Irene called me. She said Jaemin called out tonight,” Renjun explains. “It must’ve been serious, Jaems never calls out so I grabbed my shit and came down here as soon as I could.” 

“Tonight was your night off,” Kuns says gently. “You have full rehearsals on Monday and Tuesday, you won’t get another night off until Wednesday,” he points out and Renjun turns to him with a little smile. 

“Neo needed me,” Renjun says and Kun groans, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

He loves both of his boyfriends to the moon and back but not a single one of them will ever be able to talk the others out of doing something for their job if they need them because they’d all lay their lives on the line for Neo. Neo truly is a family and the three of them are just the local triad boyfriends in their mixed queer family of a strip club. Chanyeol had to go home an hour before his shift at the club once and Kun came in to run his DJ shift. Yuta came down with a sudden stomach ailment and Johnny got ready in five minutes so he could cover Yuta’s shift. 

And it wasn’t just them. Sehun had taken over for Kun the night Leon tried to eat one of Renjun’s lip glosses and they had to run him to the emergency vet. Taeyong took a shift for Johnny the time he sprained his ankle skateboarding. Donghyuck, bitching until the cows come home because he’s just like that, covered for Renjun when he called in with a migraine so bad Kun and Johnny couldn’t even turn on the bedroom lights without him crying out in pain. Everyone looked out for everyone here, would do anything for each other so if Irene called and asked Renjun to come in...

Renjun was going to come in. 

“I told Irene I’d run my usual stage if she can get me a couple of backups. Wendy and Yerim already agreed to back me up so I’m here,” Renjun says and Kun sighs at him. “I’m only going to be here for a few hours, Irene even agreed to let me go home early because I’m covering.” 

“She should pay you double, you’ve been working crazy hours,” Kun points out and Renjun shakes his head as he finishes pulling his things out of his bag. 

Kun follows him to his vanity, a counter top with a brightly lit mirror that he only shares with Donghyuck. It means that the entire left side of the counter top is piled with hair product, foundation and concealer and creams several shades darker than Renjun’s complexion and it’s tacked with photos of Mark and Hyuck all down the left side of the mirror but Renjun’s got a couple of polaroids of Kun and Johnny as well so it’s an even match. He snatches his favorite palette off the counter and goes in with a base shade with Kun standing over his shoulder. 

“Yeah right,” he snorts, covering his lid with a soft golden taupe. “But it’s Friday so let’s hope I make some decent tips.” Kun smiles despite himself. “Just do me a favor, don’t tell Johnny I’m here,” Renjun says and Kun his mouth to retort but Renjun turns to look at him, a splotch of dark brown in the corner of his eye, not yet blended out. “Kun, he’s gonna throw a fit if he finds out I’m working. Please don’t tell him. If he sees me on a stage, he can’t stop me but he can’t know I’m here before then.” 

Johnny is more than halfway to buzzed so Kun doubts it but Johnny has always been the protective one of the three of them. Johnny had told Renjun to stay in and rest for the night so if he sees Renjun before he makes it on the stage he’s sure Johnny’s at least gonna have more than a few choice words about it. 

“Okay,” Kun reluctantly agrees. “I won’t tell him. When are you going on?” 

“Gimme like 30 minutes to finish getting ready,” Renjun tells him, already turning back to the mirror to smoke out his lashline. “Put me on after Mommae?” He asks, giving Kun a grin through the mirror. Kun rolls his eyes but he’s smiling anyway. 

“You got it.” 

Kun finishes his lunch quickly and runs back out as Paradise Lost grits it’s way through the last chorus. It’s a beautiful song and he looks out to see Sicheng bending over backwards, quite literally, to take a tip between his teeth. Ten tugs him back into a standing position as Kun shifts the mood of the song, ramping up to slide into Mommae. The change over can be kind of jarring so he builds it slowly, puts his headphones on to adjust the tempo, timing the shift in mood. 

Mommae hypes up the crowd, the room jumping with the beat of the song and the guys and girls on the stage are having a great time. His eyes slide over the room, notices the way everyone is dancing and moving to the beat. Even the tenders are having a good time and he watches Yuta, Jaehyun and a guest clink shots before shooting them down, Yuta shooting them a wink before going on his way. The very knowledge that Renjun is going to be on that stage soon makes Kun itch for a drink but he tries to quell the urge because Johnny will absolutely be the one to bring it up and if Johnny catches wind that Kun knows even a single thing that he doesn’t he’s gonna be insufferable for the rest of the night. 

The song fades out and Kun’s eyes cut to the main stage where Junmyeon is standing off to the side. Kun nods as Junmyeon lifts the mic to his mouth, cuts the music and lets Junmyeon speak to the club. He can see the three silhouettes behind the sheer curtain and takes a deep breath. 

“Good evening Club Neo. Tonight we have a very special performance for you all. This evening we are being graced by the young and the youthful. The boy that makes hearts beat and mouths water, the sweetheart of this very club. We ask that you welcome him to the stage. You know him, you want him, Injunnie, as he performs his rendition of Park Jihoon’s Coming of Age Ceremony.” 

Kun starts the music halfway through Junmyeon’s intro and doesn’t look at the bar at all. The curtain rises slowly on Renjun, Wendy and Yerim, Renjun standing a half step in front of them as he begins singing, his gorgeously light and airy voice projecting through the club above all else. 

There are a lot of things to be said about Renjun when he performs, but Kun would describe him as otherworldly. The way the light cuts across his delicate features, the warm orange lights filling the club making him look like a risque cabaret singer rather than a strip club veteran. He steps further up onto the stage as he sings, swings his hips in ways that tantalize guests, runs his hands over his body and up into his hair, tilting his head back to reveal the gorgeous line of throat. He looks unbelievably beautiful and no one can take their eyes off of him as he performs. 

Coming of Age Ceremony is a song that Irene, Seulgi and Renjun all spoke about making a performance out of. Renjun was excited about it from the beginning, said that it was a good way to shed the pure boy aesthetic that he’s been holding ever since he was 18 and starting out at the club. He used to do softer, sweeter concepts, a lot of pastels and light tones, gentler songs but when he turned 21 he all but begged Irene and Seugli to let him try a new concept, tired of the innocent virgin aesthetics he was used to. 

Up on that stage, performing in leather pants and shedding the oversized white button down on his frame to reveal a tight black muscle tank that he slowly runs his hands up to tug it off as well, Renjun looks nothing like he used to. His heavy black boots give him a little extra height but it means nothing when he gets down on his knees, black tank top dripping off his fingertips, his hand sliding down over his chest, stomach, slightly defined abdomen to crawl over the bulge in his pants. 

His voice is entrancing, the way he effortlessly reaches the higher notes in the song, Wendy and Yerim backing him up sharply. When he gets up off the floor, he makes his way around the edge of the stage, picking up tips and letting men and women tuck them into the waistband of his pants. He wanders back up to the top of the stage as he finishes, swaying his hips with the end of the song, only to finish, the beautiful golden skin of his back on full display as he poses with an arm on Yerim’s shoulder, head turned to Wendy to reveal his perfect profile. 

The crowd erupts into cheers as the curtain falls and Kun takes a deep breath, feeling like he hadn’t breathed the entirety of the three minutes Renjun was on that stage. 

The song has only just ended and a new one starting up when Kun hears it. The sound of his boyfriend climbing the stairs at double time. A new drink drops down next to him and he’s thankful that as upset as Johnny might be he knows what they both need and Kun picks it up to drain half of the beer, setting it back down immediately. 

“When did he get here?” Johnny asks, setting his drink down next to Kun’s. Two drinks make Kun tense up a bit but he doesn’t comment, adjusting the mix to run on its own before turning to Johnny. Johnny looks a strange mix of aroused and confused and annoyed, arms crossed over his chest, hip cocked. 

“During my lunch,” Kun explains, removing his headphones. “You know Jaems called in and it’s a Friday, Johnny. Irene asked him to come in and run a performance for her.” Johnny sighs but doesn’t comment because he knows as well as Kun does that he can’t very well complain about it. He’s done it more than enough times. “He said he’s only gonna be a few hours, got clearance to head home early. Don’t be upset.” 

“I’m not,” he defends but Kun lifts a brow at him, pinning him with a look. Johnny squirms a bit under the attention. “Okay, I’m a little upset but he’s been working a lot.” 

“I know,” Kun sighs. “I don’t care if I have to tie him to the bed, he’s not going anywhere on Wednesday,” Kun comments and the corner of Johnny’s lips tilt up. 

“Do I have to say it?” Johnny jokes and Kun glares at him, picking his drink back up. 

“Are you two having kink conversations without me?” Renjun asks. Kun turns to look, Renjun wandering up behind them. He’s already got a new shirt on, it’s white, loose and sheer, one that leaves very little to the imagination and he’s still got his leather pants on. He’s almost Kun’s height in those boots and he leans against Kun’s side, arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey, baby,” Renjun greets Johnny and Johnny narrows his eyes. 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, you’re supposed to be at home.” Renjun at least has the presence to look a little bit chastened. “Please tell me you’re going home soon,” Johnny says and Renjun sighs. 

“I told Irene I’d stay for a few hours but I promise not longer than four,” Renjun says and Johnny doesn’t look happy about it but he doesn’t comment further. “I’ll just cover breaks and stuff until I get out of here. I won’t even take any guests tonight.” 

“You wanna hang with me?” Kun asks, wrapping an arm around Renjun’s waist. “Keep you off the floor when you’re not covering breaks.” 

“I told Jaehyun I’d run a side stage with him in the meantime,” Renjun says and Kun huffs at him. “Throw Body on for me?” Renjun pouts. 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Kun insists but he pecks Renjun’s lips anyway. Renjun slips from Kun’s grasp to kiss Johnny as well before he leaves, telling them not to worry about him. It’s useless, they will anyway, but he’s with Jaehyun so they only share a look before Johnny leaves as well, kissing Kun before heading back down to the floor. 

Once Renjun climbs onto a side stage with Jaehyun Kun plays Body like he asked and he’s thankful he has the vantage point he does when Renjun and Jaehyun lean into each other. Jaehyun tugs Renjun back against his chest and runs a hand over Renjun’s body, the collar of his open button down to his hips, Renjun leaning his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder as Jaehyun presses Renjun’s ass back against his hips. 

Club Neo has the most interesting arrangements of side stages in Kun’s opinion and he figures that might be why Neo does so well. So many different body types, dance styles, personalities and genders all lined up as options to be viewed in this club. There’s Sicheng and Ten who work the cage frequently, all the way on the other side of the floor from where Kun is perched in the air. Taeil and Donghyuck are professionals on the poles, two different pole stages in the corners by the stage as well as the stage equipped with poles that rise from underneath. The stage nearest Kun is a free floating stage, nothing more than a slight lip between the dancer(s) and their guests, giving them plenty of room to play and coax. 

There are private booths underneath Kun and across the floor behind the caged stage as well but they don’t actually see that much action. Kun supposes it’s because the club capitalizes on their performer’s vocal prowess and dance beyond just their ability to take off their clothes and it tends to lead away from private dances and more of an aesthetic appeal. They still get some takers but not as many as an average strip club. 

It’s what sets Neo apart, truly. Their showmanship. The way the dancers are seen as artists and not just things. They walk a very carefully crafted line between burlesque and proper stripping. It makes Neo different, interesting. 

Joy performs an over exaggerated stage to Dr. Feel Good with Jaehyun and Jeno not long later and Kun gets to watch the way Doyoung and Jungwoo can barely contain themselves, the lyrics overtly sexual and over the top, on the side stage. Junmyeon manages to get through the intro alright but it is a ridiculous song and Joy plays it up in the prop hospital bed they have, throwing an arm over her face as she all but moans the lyrics. The fake hospital gown she’s wearing reveals the length of her body, stripped almost to nothing in just a tiny g-string and bralette. 

Renjun trades places with Taeil on a pole stage as I Got Love starts playing and Kun decides to take his last break around then, giving Yangyang the booth so he doesn’t get distracted. 

When he throws enough bills at Johnny for a whiskey sour and a black jack for the both of them, Johnny thankfully doesn’t comment. What he does do is stick around with him, through I Got Love and a light, airy song called Automatic as Renjun lifts himself off the floor entirely on that pole, a kind of grace to his moves that an average person would overlook. 

Renjun’s strength to pull off these moves is unbelievable and his boyfriends watch with hands over their mouths as they take him in. The way Renjun can lift his entire body weight, spinning so gently and beautifully. They’re both pretty sure they’ve been caught though, when Renjun is literally upside down, one of his legs twisted around the pole to keep him suspended at least a foot off the ground. He smirks and extends his legs, flipping himself over entirely to get back on the floor only to lift himself again just a moment later. He must know he’s driving both of them crazy when he holds himself up off the floor entirely by the strength of his thighs, hands free as he twists himself upside down and spins slowly in a circle. 

“I have to- I have to go back to work,” Johnny mumbles, picking up both shot glasses and walking away. Kun rubs the bridge of his nose, certain that Renjun is trying to kill them. 

The time is inching closer and closer to early morning rather than late at night when Renjun climbs off his last stage around two in the morning. The club closes at four and they’ve long since exhausted their stages for the night. The tracks will play on auto until close and Irene even tells Johnny to get lost, leaving Yuta and Taeyong to tend to the bar, Johnny and Kun having a habit of coming in early. They work ten, twelve hours days sometimes from prep until close and Irene ushers the three of them to the break room to get out of her club. 

Kun drives them home because Johnny is well past buzzed, and Kun hasn’t had a drink since his shot and whiskey on his last break, at least three hours previous. The city is still alive, it is a Friday after all, but they manage to get their asses home at a relatively decent time. The three of them all but pour themselves into bed after forcing each other to take off their makeup and change. Renjun settles down, bone deep exhaustion and Kun shuts off the light, climbing in behind his boyfriends. Renjun tugs him closer with a hand on his wrist, Johnny wrapped around Renjun and already most of the way to dreamland. 

“Good night,” Renjun whispers. 

“Good night, baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Club Neo is alive and bumping at every hour on the hour but only five days a week are they open. They close their doors on Mondays and Tuesdays, reopen on Wednesdays at five in the evening and stay loud and rowdy until four in the morning every day until Monday comes back around. The hours are strange but they’re a nightclub, they make most of their money on the weekends. That doesn’t mean, however, that there aren’t people in when the doors are closed. 

Kun, Sehun and Chanyeol are bent over the sound system early Monday morning while Johnny and Yuta shout inventory count to Taeyong, where he’s sitting on the counter. All the tables are cleaned up and the chairs are on them, hanging off the edge and waiting to be used again but up on stage the dancers trade places in and out to rehearse their routines, things they already know and a handful of new ones. 

Irene and Seulgi believe strongly in a new and exciting show. Their performances are always revolving, new routines replacing old ones, never the same show shown two nights in a row. They keep a list of the performances for the week on their website, letting people know what to expect. There are only a handful of performances they’ve kept since the club opened, which is nice for the team, to learn new things and challenge themselves but the DJs are always ready to complain, as are the lighting boys. 

“Irene!” Sehun shouts from the booth. 

“Yah!” She yells back and Jaemin snorts into his water bottle. 

“Do you have that list of new tracks?!” He yells and Irene huffs a sigh. 

“I’ll grab it from my office!” She turns to the dancers. “Everyone take ten, I’ll be back.” 

Jaehyun and Taeil collapse onto the floor, Wendy tipping over on top of them. Taeil whines but doesn’t make her move. Donghyuck rolls over onto his stomach, stretching out, and Xuxi comes over to help him, taking his hands to help him stretch out his back. Donghyuck is a chronic whiner so no one pays him any mind as he groans about being stiff. 

These are the days that remind them the most that they’re a family. There’s a level of comradery to lying on the floor of your strip club’s stage, out of breath and sweaty next to the rest of your dancers. For as hard as Renjun works there’s a level of relaxation to just being with the people he trusts most. All of them are there to hype each other up, to do their best and work hard together and it really does take a small army to get this show on the road. They’re close because they do this, again and again, night after night, making this club what it is. 

In the minutes without Irene Renjun lies on the floor and just takes in the sound of the club. The club breathes around him, the murmuring of the other dancers, Jisung and Chenle giggling on the floor as they clean up the club, sweeping and wiping down the tables. He can pinpoint Johnny and Kun’s voice aboves everything, well tuned to the sound of them. Johnny is talking to Taeyong and Yuta at the front of the room, going over the inventory and making plans to put in a new order for a handful of boxes. Kun is above them all, literally, distant but obvious in Renjun’s ears, the way he shoots ideas back and forth with Sehun and Chanyeol, the lighting boys’ voices, Hendery and Yangyang, underneath to talk about the stage set ups. 

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon and Yixing are nearby and he can hear Seulgi clicking around in her heels, the way some of the dancers are getting up and scurrying into the back to double check their wardrobe. Renjun continues to lie in place until someone gets his attention. 

“Let’s run it again!” Irene’s voice cuts through the silence. “The opening number. Everyone up!” 

There’s a chorus of groans which makes Irene laugh, light and airy. It should sound condescending but she sounds gently amused instead, which is how Renjun knows Irene really is the mom in this house. 

It’s not long, however, until things start to devolve. As usual, it happens after lunch, after all of them have taken a decent rest and then all hell breaks loose when Donghyuck all but begs Seulgi to let the tech guys raise the poles. And Seulgi is nothing if not weak when Donghyuck gives her those big eyes, so they do. The staging platforms are underneath the actual stage so it’s a quick setup and Donghyuck and Taeil take to them like fish take to water. 

Most of them aren’t as used to working poles but they have a handful of regular pole dancers. Donghyuck, Taeil, and Ten, Yerim and Joy are regulars as well as Seulgi when she’s feeling adventurous and wants to be out on the floor. Renjun and Jaemin take the poles when it’s needed of them, as does Wendy, and everyone is trained in a few tricks but some less than others. 

Donghyuck won’t stop goading Jaehyun though, even though he keeps looking at Doyoung and Jungwoo like they’re going to stop Donghyuck from hanging on his arm. Jeno is clearly staying as far away from the poles as possible because he doesn’t want to be coerced into it but Jaehyun got far too close. 

“C’mon, hyung, I showed you all those tricks. You should try it!” Donghyuck whines because he’s trying to get what he wants and everyone knows he’s going to get it but Jaehyun is a tough nut to crack sometimes. 

“Hyuck…” Jaehyun whines back but the tech guys are already on it, spot lights and music beginning to trickle out from the speakers. Renjun lifts a hand to get a good look through the spotlight and Chanyeol has a shit eating grin on his face while Kun has already donned his headphones. Mark has the spotlight positioned and Hendery is testing the neon rigs above them. 

Moon is such a beautifully soft and sultry song and Jaehyun shakes him off not long later. Donghyuck cheers and the rest of them join in when Jaehyun sheds his gym shorts, leaving him in just his cutoff t-shirt and boxer briefs. Doyoung whistles, catching the attention of the bartenders and Yuta gives Jaehyun as earful, Jaehyun’s ears turning pink as he grasps the pole. 

He’s a little clunky, he’s not as experienced as the others but he swings his body up and onto the pole and Sehun whistles from high above them, Johnny and Taeyong shouting as Jaehyun attempts a few tricks. They’re well formed though and Donghyuck spots him as he curls a leg around the pole, letting go of the pole to hang upside down for a moment. 

“You’re getting good!” Joy compliments him, and Jaehyun laughs a shy and soft little thing, spinning himself back upright. He only tries a couple more tricks before he descends. 

“Maybe we should plan a new pole performance,” Seulgi says from the floor. “What do you think, unnie?” She says, looking over at her partner. Irene looks up from her phone, lifting a brow where she’s sitting in one of the booths. 

“We haven’t done one of those in a while,” she comments and Donghyuck grins so big it looks like it might hurt.

They all try a few tricks, Sicheng gives Renjun and Ten a run for their money as he climbs almost all the way to the top, twists himself into complicated shapes as he spins down the pole. Their stage only houses three down the catwalk and an additional two on the main stage and it starts getting cramped when they have everyone on them. Jungwoo starts toying around with a routine himself down on the main stage and Doyoung giggles when Jungwoo fails to keep himself suspended, sliding slowly down the pole. 

Everyone begins packing up as it gets later in the day. Some of them are only on for eight hours and start leaving with a promise to be in for rehearsal tomorrow. Irene and Seulgi wave them off but they still haven’t brought the poles down and Renjun grips one tightly, lifting his feet up off the floor.

“We should do a routine together,” Jaemin says conversationally and Renjun brings his knees up to his chest, inverting himself. It took him all the way until he was 20 to figure out how to get this down, having trained pole with Seulgi from the moment he started here. He has the right build for it, being so small and lithe, it just takes a hell of a lot more strength than he ever imagined. As the blood rushes to his head, he spins around the pole looking at Jaemin, curiously. 

“Yeah?” He says. 

“Like a pole routine.” 

“Hyuck will destroy everything and then the two of us if we do a pole routine without him,” Renjun points out because it’s true. 

“Then let’s invite him. Fuck it, Jeno too. We’ll do a whole 00 Line pole routine.” Jeno’s not much of a pole dancer, he still gets squeamish at the very idea of an invert so it would have to be pretty tame but it’s a good idea. If Jaemin can get clearance on the four of them doing a routine together they might just be able to pull it off. 

“Okay,” Renjun agrees. “You’re asking the noonas though.” 

“Deal,” Jaemin grumbles.

Johnny doesn’t even entertain the idea of getting out of bed on Wednesday morning. It’s only nine and Irene and Seulgi had given the three of them the greatest gift they ever could. 

All of them have the day off. 

Renjun is still curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, halfway on his stomach and Kun’s facing away from Johnny on the far side of the bed, arm hanging off the edge, blanket shoved all the way down to his waist. Renjun has managed to nestle himself right down in the sheets and blankets like some kind of burrow. Johnny lays in bed for an extended period, just looking at his two favorite people in the whole world. He resists the urge to reach out because he knows both of his boys will absolutely wake up. He’s the heavy sleeper in this bed. 

He only gets out of bed because his bladder is insistent and he needs coffee. He sets up the drip before running to the bathroom and then pours all three of them cups of coffee. Kun takes his with two sugars, Renjun likes milk in his and Johnny drinks his black, always black. The both of them are still asleep so he sets the extra two on the TV stand before slipping back into bed, enjoying his coffee in his warm blankets while he checks his socials like the morning paper. 

Kun rolls awake next, looking adorably disheveled and he pushes his blue-silver hair away from his face before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Johnny looks at him over the lip of his mug and Kun offers him a sleepy smile when he notices the innocent look Johnny is giving him. He leans over Renjun to press a kiss to Johnny’s cheek and then tosses the blankets off to stumble into the bathroom.

He finds his coffee shortly and proceeds to sit on the edge of the bed, also checking his phone. It’s a very domestic scene and Johnny finds himself looking more at Kun’s sleepy profile than his phone, the measured way Kun keeps sipping his coffee, covers his yawns with his wrist with both his hands being in use. He’s due for a haircut and they all know it but Kun’s been too lazy to go into the salon and it’s kind of funny, how their boyfriend that everyone said got lost on his way to his office job when he first started at the club now has faded silver-blue hair that’s falling so far past his eyes Junmyeon has started making sheepdog jokes. 

The time is indiscernible when Renjun finally wakes. It could be fifteen minutes or it could be three hours, Johnny gave up on looking at his phone when Kun finished his coffee and, rather than take care of his mug like a normal adult, set it on the floor and fell back to lie on the bed. He looks very childish in this position, feet on the floor, phone raised above his face and Johnny is counting the seconds until he inevitably drops it on his face. 

Renjun sits up in bed and rubs at his eyes cutely, accidentally kicking their boyfriend in the shoulder when he extends his legs. Kun makes a disgruntled noise and Renjun looks down the bed, noticing him. Kun doesn’t move, however and Renjun only turns over in bed, splaying himself against Johnny’s side, face in his shoulder as he wakes up. 

“Coffee’s on the TV stand,” Johnny murmurs and Renjun harrumphs, making no move to go get it. 

When they all inevitably manage to remove themselves from the bedroom an entire three hours have elapsed since Johnny woke up. Renjun’s coffee is lukewarm but he drinks the whole thing nestled in the blankets and only wanders into the bathroom when he’s finished. Kun takes the cue of their boyfriend being awake to actually start his day, begins gathering their clothes to throw them in the wash and presses a sweet kiss to Johnny’s lips before disappearing with the hamper. 

It’s a calm and casual day in the apartment. It reminds Johnny that the three of them are in that kind of permanent love that he feels unendingly thankful for. The three of them move around each other in a kind of steady beat due to years of doing it. It’s domestic and sweet, the way Kun’s hands linger on his shoulders while he sneaks kisses to Johnny’s cheeks, Renjun’s hand on his hip when he reaches around Johnny loading the dishwasher to grab a drinking glass from the cupboard. He spots Renjun tugging Kun down into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck next to the closet that holds their washer and dryer and looks away with a little smile on his face. This kind of love feels impossible, especially between three people, the three of them having stumbled over each other for weeks before they finally figured it all out. 

Now he can hear Renjun singing in the bathroom while Kun hums a harmony under his breath while he’s folding their clothes. It’s Fools by Troye Sivan, a beautiful contradiction to the kind of affection that’s blossoming in Johnny’s chest as he wipes down the dishes and puts them away. 

“Let’s go out,” Johnny says, interrupting his boyfriends when they start talking about dinner. They’re about two seconds away from trying to stop the other from making dinner because they’re all far too independent and headstrong and sometimes it takes the third of them to stop an inevitable argument. “We haven’t gone out together in a while, we should have a date.” 

Renjun looks playfully put upon while Kun is looking at him so softly and it says so much about their relationship. They’ve all been working so hard lately and this day off meant that the three of them have finally been able to pay some attention to their poor neglected apartment. Kun might’ve just saved Johnny from wearing a pair of his joggers to the club and Renjun vacuumed so much of Leon’s cat hair out of the carpet it’s a shock none of them have managed to develop allergies to their pet. 

“You have any ideas on where to go?” Renjun asks, picking Leon up when said cat starts weaving his way through his gege’s legs. They all agreed Johnny was Leon’s dad, Kun was baba and Renjun was gege. Leon has never disagreed and picked it up rather quickly. He’s been especially active today, leaping up on the couch and playing around what with all his owners in the apartment. Kun reaches over to scratch between his ears and Leon purrs loudly making Johnny laugh. 

“How does hot pot sound?” Renjun’s eyes light up and even Kun turns to him with a pointed look. “I thought that might get your attention. Get dressed, we’ll go out.” 

Rare is it that the three of them all get all dressed up to go out and it’s a damn Wednesday so they must look ridiculous but Johnny straightens his button down while Kun unearths one of his suit jackets from the depths of their closet. Renjun is nothing if not a showman so he smudges eyeliner around the corners of his eyes, and pulls away from the bathroom mirror with his eyes looking prettily darkened. 

It’s early in the night but it has been entirely too long since the three of them have gotten more than a few hours at night together and it has Johnny’s mind reeling. If he plays his card right tonight, a few glasses of wine and a really good dinner, he’s hoping for something a little sweeter for dessert. 

He’s immediately worried his hopes are being dashed, however, when Kun pulls his phone out of his pocket as they’re leaving and answers the call with a, “oh, hey Chanyeol hyung.” 

Renjun stops in his tracks in the hallway and Kun leans against the doorway, the door still open. 

“No, it’s no problem,” Kun replies and Johnny tilts his head, hopes he doesn’t look as disappointed as he feels. 

“Oh, no, I put it under the table, it’s on the right,” he instructs. “Yeah, the purple case. That’s the one. Hey, it’s no big deal. Let me know how the show runs, okay? Yeah, you too. Bye, hyung.” He hangs up the phone and turns to them with a smile. “False alarm.” 

“Jesus,” Renjun sighs. “I almost had a heart attack,” he says and Kun laughs gently, shutting and locking the door behind them. He wraps his arm around Renjun’s waist, kissing his temple as he falls in step with his boyfriends, headed down the hall to the elevator. 

“He couldn’t find the new track that Seulgi wanted to play tonight,” Kun explains. “That performance to that one indie group that Donghyuck and Taeil are doing. I forget the name of the song but she gave it to us on Monday and I put it there so it was right there for the show.” 

“Knock On,” Johnny answers for him. “The song was Knock On. I love Chanyeol hyung to death but if he almost ruins our date again, I will kill him.” 

Their favorite hot pot place isn’t far from the apartment and the people there know them now, the amount of times they’ve stopped in for a meal. Amber picks on them as she leads them to their table about how she never sees them anymore and they make idle chatter with the hostess about their jobs. Amber leaves them with a wine menu and a wink before returning back to her post next to the door. 

Johnny and Kun both look pointedly away while Renjun hands over his ID to the waiter when they ask for three glasses for the wine. Renjun is clearly not pleased but he resists the urge to comment as he puts his ID away, the waiter leaving their side to get the bottle they ordered. 

“When, when will I stop being ID’d,” Renjun mutters and Kun lifts Renjun’s hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his birthmark before resting their clasped hands on the table.

Dinner, despite the three of them having gotten all dressed up to go out, is a casual affair. There’s always something to be talked about between the three of them, working in different sections of the club and it makes dinner interesting and exciting. Renjun regales them with Jaemin’s idea for a new stage performance while Kun tells them that Mark almost blew the entire club’s power just the week before last. Johnny complains about the shortage of champagne they’re dealing with, which is definitely not something he ever thought they would have a problem with in a strip club. Kun snorts into his wine when Johnny and Renjun start tossing song ideas back and forth and Johnny suggests the four of them attempt a pole routine to SF9’s Now or Never. 

“Not the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Renjun says.

“I’ll take ‘not the worst’,” Johnny says and Kun presses a napkin against his mouth, trying to control his giggles. 

They’ve been sitting around with empty dishes for far too long by the time they pay. Johnny foots the bill, which makes Kun and Renjun scold him but he insists he suggested they go out so they don’t argue further. That and Renjun is already turning pink in the cheeks so he’s not really in any position to argue back anyway. Johnny holds Renjun’s hand on the way to the car and Kun coos over how cute their youngest boyfriend looks all flushed high in his cheeks. 

It isn’t until they make it all the way back to their apartment that Johnny remembers what he was thinking about before they left. And it catches him off guard when he’s not the first one to instigate anything. This time it’s Kun, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s middle as soon as he’s got his suit jacket off and started popping the buttons on his dress shirt.

His mouth is warm and insistent on Johnny’s neck, kissing his way from the collar of his shirt up to his jaw, biting a little mark into the skin below his ear. Johnny moans softly, his hands landing on Kun’s where they’re resting low on his hips. Kun’s fingers slip into his belt loops and tug his ass back against his boyfriend’s hips, startling a groan out of Johnny, the way he can feel Kun already hard in his fitted jeans. 

He turns around in Kun’s arms and leans in to kiss his lips but Kun turns his face with a hand on his cheek, pressing kisses down his neck and whispering, “look at the bed,” in his ear. 

Johnny’s eyes find the bed and, in that manner, Renjun. He looks so pretty, having tumbled into the bed the minute they got in the apartment. He still looks flushed in the cheeks but he’s watching the two of them from his vantage point on the bed, a hand resting over the slight bulge in his jeans while the other sits high on his stomach.

He’s not on the job, he’s not doing anything more than just lying there but Johnny wants him. He wants Renjun more than anything in this moment, his attention only diverting when Kun starts sucking a bruise into his throat, fingers digging into his hips.

Johnny cherishes every single intimate moment he gets with his boys. The lights flicker off but Johnny can map out just about every feature of the both of them with his eyes closed if he wanted to. He knows the difference between Kun’s hands and Renjun’s, the feeling of Kun’s fingertips skimming over his hips vastly different to the strength in the way Renjun grips at his shoulders. The feeling of Kun’s lips against his contrasts to the feeling of Renjun’s, warm and soft against fierce dominance and Johnny falls into the bed between the two of them. 

This is where everyone is wrong, Johnny knows this. Everyone thinks that sex in a triad is so different, that it’s always hot and swift and intense and it can be, but for wholey different reasons. The way Renjun gasps into his mouth is hot, it makes him want his boyfriend because he knows only he gets to touch him like this. Because he knows that when Renjun falls apart for the two of them it’s because there’s more than just lust involved. It’s intense, he throws his head back in ecstasy when Kun pushes into him because it makes him feel full, loved, so tender he can barely handle it. 

These moments are mixed with sweet nothings and ‘I love you’s and lust meets affection meets intimacy, the kind of intimacy that tells Johnny that he can have this for as long as he wants. He knows both of these two people inside and out and they know him just as deeply and when he rolls his hips into Renjun’s tight heat at the same rhythm Kun pushes into him, he can feel the tension in his gut stretch thin. He can feel himself teetering over the edge of oblivion. 

Johnny whines his curses into Renjun’s throat and Renjun gasps both of their names, Kun’s fingers threaded with Renjun’s on the pillow while his opposite hand holds tightly to Johnny’s hip. It’s so hot in the room it’s hard to breathe and when Johnny inevitably comes undone first Kun whispers encouragement into his neck. Renjun whines high in his throat as Johnny comes inside of him and Johnny disentangles himself from between his boyfriends to let them finish. 

He watches the way Kun takes his place between Renjun’s legs and Renjun gasps into Kun’s mouth when their lips meet, when Kun rolls his hips, fucking up into Renjun. Johnny wraps his fingers around Renjun’s leaking cock, and he comes between their stomachs first, Kun chasing his orgasm until his thrusts become sharp and erratic and Renjun gasps on every crest until he’s also spilling inside of him. 

Johnny cleans them up, having recovered first and Kun blinks sleepily at him. Renjun curls right up next to Kun, head on his shoulder while Kun looks to be about seconds away from falling asleep. Johnny climbs between the blankets shortly after and Kun’s hand, the one on the far side of the bed that Renjun hasn’t taken possession of, finds Johnny’s in the dark. Johnny’s long arms come in handy when he has to reach over their other boyfriend to hold Kun’s hand and Kun rests their threaded fingers on his stomach, eyes fluttering shut as Renjun hides his face in Kun’s shoulder and Johnny kisses the back of Renjun’s shoulder softly. 

If Kun has learned anything from this line of work it’s that almost anything can be turned into a sexy song. Almost anything can be used to make a strip routine, a pole dance, a cage routine and he queues up the next song, DPR Live’s Kiss Me filtering in over the speakers. He cranks the volume as Junmyeon finishes his intro. 

The curtain rises on the stage and there’s Donghyuck and Renjun behind the poles. The crowd is already rowdy because they’re wearing next to nothing, oversized button-downs on their frames being the only things on the top and both of them are wearing boyshorts, tiny and leave next to nothing to the imagination. The music is warm from the get go and the two of them sway to the music, play off each other as they walk around the poles. 

Donghyuck shines on a pole, the shiny silver glowing gold under the rosey lighting but Renjun keeps his own as he swings his body up and onto the pole next to him. It’s interesting, the way they start with an impressive move, both of them inverting and spinning slow and steady down the pole until they’re forced to flip over and onto the floor. It’s a stunning display, the way they effortlessly spread their legs, splits and turns, lifting themselves slowly, looking over their shoulders at the crowd. 

The lights shift during the first chorus and warm orange spotlights refocus on the side stages. Jeno and Jaemin stand there and their moves as gentler, less shock value but equally as sensual. Jeno has worked so hard the past couple of weeks until they were ready to debut this stage, Donghyuck and Jaemin coaching him through the moves until he stopped being so nervous about them. He dances at almost the same level as Jaemin now, can lift himself up and suspend himself in the air with just a leg wrapped around the pole and the spotlight flickers out as he and Jaemin descend the pole until they’re both kneeling on the floor. 

Then it’s a full lighting rig, yellow and pink and filtering over them, golden shades as it illuminates the stage and the side stages. The four of them move in synchronized movements for the opening and then the spot light flickers back alive to give them all moments to shine. The second verse gives them all a few lines to do their own tricks, Donghyuck pulling impressive moves, complicated twists that make him stand out while Jeno’s lines are softer, well formed but he relies on facial expressions and attitude above his pole dancing skill and it works for him. 

Jaemin and Renjun do alright and Kun leans on the empty part of his table as Renjun lifts himself up on his pole, holds himself up with just his thighs as he spins, hand behind his thigh, legs bent with an arm extended down the pole by the base. He’s entirely upside down and Kun can remember when he was barely able to get his feet off the ground and now he’s doing complicated inversions in front of tens of people. 

The song trails off, almost five minutes feeling like an eternity and a singular second at the same time, lofi beats with an accompanying piano tone and the four of them all complete one last simple trick, an unbelievable feat of synchronization that Kun has seen them repeat over and over and over again until they all managed to get it down. It’s incredible to see, the four of them all dressed up (or, perhaps down is better descriptor) and the song ends with all of them on the floor, knelt with the pole between their legs. 

The curtain falls and the crowd is uproarious. Kun doesn’t have the time to bask in the afterglow of that being his boyfriend before he has to play a new track, slides into Gyeong Ree’s Blue Moon before the moment can get away from him. 

Contrary to what everyone in the club thinks, the three of them are not actually that codependent. They just like spending time together, as people in relationships are wont to do, so Kun is startled when Renjun wraps himself around him from behind a few minutes later. Renjun giggles into his shoulder and Kun looks over at him, Renjun’s face in the back of his shoulder. 

“What did you think?” He asks, voice small. 

“You look great,” Kun says and, as usual, he can barely keep his tone straight. It fills with wonder of its own accord because watching Renjun perform is something out of this world. He turns and Renjun pushes himself up to his toes to kiss him. Kun wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist, hands sliding up his back and Renjun muffles a giggle into Kun’s mouth as Kun bends him back just a bit, kissing him deeper and longer and Renjun clutches his shoulders to keep himself upright even though he knows Kun would never let him fall. 

Kun entertains the idea of trapping Renjun up here in this DJ booth for the rest of the night for a moment. One of his hands slides back down Renjun’s back and cups his ass, still in those tight little boyshorts and brings their hips together tightly. Body is playing over the speakers and Kun’s mouth diverts to Renjun’s neck, Renjun gasping softly in his ear. 

“The noonas are gonna ban me from the DJ booth,” Renjun murmurs and Kun smiles against his throat, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“I’d like to see them try,” he whispers, lifting his head to press their lips together again. Renjun cradles his neck gently between his hands and Kun’s hand slides under his shirt, fingertips pressing into the soft skin of his waist. 

“I have to get to the floor,” Renjun reminds him, muttering into his lips. 

Kun lets go of him reluctantly, and Renjun leaves one last biting kiss against Kun’s lips, nipping at his lower lip before he walks away. Kun turns back to his table, hearing the clanging sound of the metal stairs as Renjun rushes down them to get to the floor. 

The night passes by in a blur of performances and flashing lights. Kun is pretty sure he’s going to go blind one day, the amount of times a swinging spotlight or neon rig has flashed into his eyes in this line of work. The girls all line up on the stage for Girl’s Day’s Something and Hendery lowers down a pink spotlight on Seulgi when she hits a high note. It always draws quite a crowd and it’s a Saturday so as the girls strip down to almost nothing, layers of clothes falling to the floor in puddles as the club goes wild. Wendy bites her lip and blows a kiss to the gentleman who tucks a note into the strap of her bikini bottom. 

Baekhyun is doing his rounds, flirting with the patrons and the dancers in equal measure as he serves them drinks, poking Jongdae in the cheek cutely as he walks past. Kun can see him flounce his way around the room from where he’s sitting and Kai walks past the cage, getting pulled back by his shirt by Ten, who makes a show of groping his hand down the server’s chest before letting him go. Kun doesn’t think there’s another person in this club that embodies the caged animal spirit like Ten can unless they somehow manage to get Yuta in it one night. 

Not that he thinks Yuta would be opposed. 

The thick heavy beat of Want starts filling the club and it’s like the room changes with the atmosphere of the song. The lights flicker into purples and blues, count on Mark and Hendery to be on their shit, and Kun can see Xuxi going hard on the beat, dragging his hands down from his neck over his chest just past the overhang of the DJ booth. Sicheng is on one of the pole stages tonight and he’s doing something so complicated with his body Kun’s not entirely sure how he got there or how he’s going to get down but flips his body all the way over and descends far more gracefully than Kun can imagine he might. 

“A drink for the DJ,” someone says and when Kun looks over he’s surprised to see it’s not Johnny but Taeyong walking towards him. He has a whiskey sour in hand though and Kun takes it with a slightly confused expression. “The ladies on table four order it for the, and I quote, hot guy in the DJ booth.” Kun hopes his flush isn’t obvious when he takes a sip of his drink.

For all the times his boyfriends compliment him it’s very different when a random patron does it. 

“They also asked if I could send that message that they’d like to hear a particular song. I’m sure you know this one,” Taeyong says and he extends a card between his index and middle finger which Kun plucks from his hand with an eyeroll. 

He does know this one and he sends Taeyong on his way with an insistence that he get himself a drink and throw it on the DJ tab. Taeyong winks before heading back down the stairs and Kun turns back to his table to queue up the song. 

Dean’s Pour Up is a familiar track in the club and Kun leans against his table as it fills the room. 

Johnny is body rolling behind the counter, putting on a show for the group of twenty-something girls in front of him, Yuta even coming over to grind up with him. Kun can see Renjun walking up to the bar and watches the way Renjun sits at the far end of the counter and does nothing more than rest his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand, watching Johnny show off. It's not a bad show and Kun would be doing the same thing if he wasn’t confined to the DJ booth. Johnny has a great body line and knows how to work it. 

Renjun is accompanied by Donghyuck and Jungwoo though so they whistle loudly. The music is too loud with how close to the speakers Kun is so he can’t hear what they’re saying when they call out to them but it makes the two of them break apart. Johnny comes over to them and leaves Yuta to charm the girls, leaning on the counter across from Renjun. It’s a dangerous game, the one they play when they’re both on the floor and Renjun doesn’t have to be dancing, leaning towards each other but not allowed to kiss, not allowed to touch because Renjun is an artist and has to be available to the guests. 

Renjun does, however, creep his fingers over Johnny’s shoulder and fix his collar for him, his lips moving and Johnny leans even closer. Jungwoo takes care of Kun’s light work though and interrupts before they do something that would actually upset Irene. Johnny steps away and makes them their drinks while Renjun lifts his eyes, and Kun knows even from way up above everything, Renjun’s looking right at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
